


Whumptober 2018

by Valisandre



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Death, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Torture, Whumptober 2018, brusing, negative emotions, there are no happy endings, there really is a lot so please heed my tags and read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: My contributions for Whumptober, this is my first time doing this, so please bear with me as I try to navigate!None of these will be in the timeline of any of my current works. These are stand alone chapters.***these are written from a list of painful, angsty prompts and are negative. read at your own risk.***COMPLETE!





	1. Stabbed

He wasn’t sure when it had happened. 

 

They had been fighting, he stayed behind like he had been told, behind the wall of men willing to die to protect their Guardian. Protect the savior of Azeroth, who had closed the portal and defeated the warlock, Gul’dan. Spell after spell was cast, orcs fell, humans fell, even the dwarves and elves fell during battle. He kept casting, he kept doing all that he could to keep the tide from turning against them. 

 

No one saw him, so easily he slid through the lines, slithering among the fray like a snake, hunting his prey. 

 

So brightly glowing was the mage, an easy target to spot and to stalk. Intensely focused on his casts, he let his guard down and the smaller framed orc struck. 

 

He felt the blade cut into his side, slicing through skin, muscle, bone. So cleanly the blade was pulled back out, his cast interrupted and he fell to the ground with a silent cry. 

 

The orc slid back into the fray, away from the mage, the Guardian was falling. 

 

The warrior yelled, and ran to his side, trying desperately to stop the flow pouring from the mage. Pulling him into his arms he couldn’t find the words, he tried so desperately but his heart was in his throat. 

 

The mage smiled, slowly and painfully cupping the warrior’s cheek with a bloodied hand, and he spoke, his voice pained. 

 

“I love you, Anduin.” 

 

The warrior grasped his hand in his, his broken response of “I love you” felt, more than heard, by the mage. 

 

The sounds around the pair were loud, but all the warrior could hear was the last, pained and rasping breath his mage took before he died. 

 

Khadgar, Guardian of Azeroth, was dead. Anduin Lothar, Regent King of Stormwind, was alive. 

 

And alone.


	2. Bloody Hands

The still of the castle wasn’t unusual, not at that time of night. 

 

He walked silently down the hall, avoiding the guards stationed all throughout the castle. He was barefoot, his clothing torn and he couldn’t remember. 

 

Why couldn’t he remember? 

 

He didn’t find him in the library, which was unusual as that’s where he always was. It was dark, the torches unlit and the room cold and still. He wasn’t there, so he moved on. 

 

He checked the courtyard, but heard nothing, saw nothing. He shook his head, he didn’t understand, he couldn’t remember. 

 

Why was he wandering around the city at night? Where was he?

 

He walked towards their room, the dark of the hallway hiding him from the guards, his bare feet making him silent as he opened their door and slipped inside. 

 

The room was empty. The bed was tousled, there were items strewn about the room, but he wasn’t there. 

 

Where was he?  _ Why couldn’t he remember? _

 

He shook his head again, and stepped into the small bathing chamber in their room, and reached for the basin. The torch he lit allowed him to see things more clearly. 

 

His hands were covered in blood. He looked up in horror at the mirror to see that not only was his clothing torn, but he was covered head to toe in blood. He had no wounds, the blood wasn’t his.

 

_ Where was Khadgar? _


	3. Insomnia

He never slept, it seemed, not really. 

 

It never seemed to be a problem, before. He studied, learned, expanded his knowledge. Alone in his room in Dalaran, he never bothered anyone with his studying. All night, answering the burning questions his brain threw at him just as he started to wind down. 

 

It was useful, when he left. On the run and hiding from the Kirin Tor, he was able to keep his protection spells up until they wrote him off. It was useful in his chase for the Fel, in their travels trying to locate the Orcs. 

 

It never bothered him, before. 

 

That was before he met Anduin. Before he fell in love with an unattainable man. He wasn’t what the warrior needed or wanted, not really. He was a bookworm, an academic, someone who was easily overlooked, forgotten in the shadows. 

 

He was always awake when he heard them, and he would try to sleep, try to focus on his book, anything to tune it out, but he couldn’t. 

 

He would hear Anduin bring different men and women to his quarters several times a week, drunk and loud and he didn’t even have the blessing of sleep to spare him the heartache. The realization that he would never be brought to Anduin’s room, if only once. 

 

Once upon a time he cherished the insomnia, the extra time it seemed to have given him. 

 

Now, it only brought him grief. 

 

It was a curse. 


	4. "No, Stop!"

Khadgar struggled, holding the shield as long as he could and trying to keep them safe, but he could feel his power waning. Anduin was close, he could hear the warrior’s shouts, the crunch of bone as the sword cut through the orcs. 

 

Anduin could see Khadgar struggling, the blue of his magic flickering as he struggled to protect as many as he could. He wasn’t sure how much longer any of them could hold out, they were losing the upper hand on the battle, rapidly. 

 

Khadgar could tell that they weren’t going to make it, and that he had to do something. His heart was torn, at least it was, until the moment he saw Gul’dan emerge from the crowd of orcs surrounding them. His eyes narrowed and he decided then and there that he was going to end it, right then. 

 

He felt the surge, a mage’s last source, tapping from his very soul. He shielded the soldiers around him, then cast a mass teleport, leaving himself and Anuin. He looked over to the warrior, his heart aching, as he started to cast the final teleport, taking Anduin far away from where they were. 

 

Anduin saw the look in Khadgar’s eyes, felt the pull of the teleport. “Khadgar!”

 

“No, stop!” 

 

“I’m sorry, Anduin.” Khadgar said as he closed his fist and Anduin was gone. 

 

He pulled the last bit of power left inside himself and around him before setting off the blast, grinning smugly at Gul’dan’s horrified face as everything was obliterated around him. 

 

Anduin landed on the ground with a sob, unable to tear his eyes from the violet and azure magic that exploded in the distance. Khadgar had chosen the Last Resort. 

 

Anduin didn’t know if he could live without Khadgar. 


	5. Poisoned

Taria’s face was a frown as she listened to the healer updating her on Anduin and Khadgar, and what steps they were going to take next. She had no hope that they would pull out of this, not this time. They had tested and escaped fate before, but it seemed this time their luck had run out. 

 

It had been a routine patrol, until they were ambushed just as they neared the road to Stranglethorn Vale. They had an agreement to never cross into that land, but it seemed the trolls didn’t hold to their end of it and attacked the group. Anduin and Khadgar managed to get away, but not before they were hit with poisoned spears. The healers had never seen it before, and nothing they were trying worked. 

 

Anduin and Khadgar shared a look, before looking back to their bodies, prone on the beds close to each other. 

 

“Is this really how it ends for us?” Anduin asked his lover, glancing over to his sister’s worried face in the doorway. 

 

Khadgar sighed, stepping closer and hearing their breathing turn more shallow and infrequent. “It seems so.” 

 

Anduin stepped up to Khadgar, placing a hand on his shoulder, they were only able to interact with each other in these spiritual forms. 

 

“We need to let go, then. Come on Khadgar.” 

 

Khadgar turned to follow Anduin, walking towards the light in the distance. He turned and looked back to Taria, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save us…”

 


	6. Betrayed

Anduin never let people get close, not after losing Cally. Llane and Medivh would even say that he was distant, not like he was before. It didn’t hurt any less, when he lost Callan, then when he lost Llane and Medivh, despite the walls he had built. The betrayal of Garona was what he considered the final breaking point. He never intended for Khadgar to get close. 

 

It was the little things, at first, that caused him to pull down small pieces of that wall. Khadgar was never pushy, the mage seemed naturally drawn to him and spent whatever time Anduin could spare with him. He never put up a fuss when he was sent away, but always seemed eager to drop any plans for Anduin. 

 

The night it happened, Anduin walked into the inn, Khadgar was in a corner with a few people drinking and laughing, but smiled brightly when he spotted Anduin. He excused himself from his group, and came to sit with Anduin and they drank and talked. Anduin found himself relaxing in Khadgar’s presence, the two of them sharing more and more significant looks, before Khadgar took his hand and led him to his room. 

 

Their passion had been explosive, both of them taking and giving from and to the other. Anduin left in the morning, before Khadgar woke, his feelings a mess. 

 

Khadgar acted as though nothing had happened, which Anduin found bothered him more than he realized. He wanted more from Khadgar than just a one night thing, and decided to talk to Khadgar about it. 

 

Just as he neared Khadgar’s door, it opened and one of the nobels quickly left, and Khadgar appeared, his hair a mess. “Oh, Anduin, was there something you needed?” 

 

Anduin stared at Khadgar before turning on a heel and leaving quickly, building up that wall through his tears as he left. 

 

Never again.

 


	7. Kidnapped

Anduin was walking through the Trade District, he had a goal in mind and he was going to get it done. He had already gotten the wine, Khadgar’s favorite, and he was on the way to get some of Khadgar’s favorite pastries from the baker. They so rarely had moments where they could just enjoy each other’s company that he was looking forward to it. 

 

He was almost to the castle when one of the guards ran towards him, rapidly telling him that Khadgar was missing, and a ransom note had been left in his room. 

 

The Kirin Tor. 

 

Anduin swore, and tried not to launch the wine bottle in his hand, instead handing it to one of the guards who placed it to the side. He wasn’t sure they could do much of anything, not against an organization so powerful as the Kirin Tor. 

 

Khadgar slumped in the bonds, locked below the Violet Citadel, his magic bound and his body bruised and bloodied. He should have known that the Kirin Tor would retaliate against him for not only leaving, but for refusing their offer and ignoring their summons. He stared blankly at the wall, knowing that there was no hope. He would never leave this place, they would do with him what they will, and then possibly kill him. 

 

The worst of it all, he would never see Anduin again. 


	8. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updating these prompts. A few things kinda happened all at once and I lost my mojo for writing. I'll try to catch up before this weekend <3

Khadgar dipped the cloth into the bowl on the table next to him, wringing the excess water from it and wiping Anduin’s brow. Damn the man, for trying to push through his injuries and now dealing with a raging infection. The healers were doing what they could, but they had to let his body fight it as well. It was a delicate balance, keeping Anduin’s fever from completely consuming him, but letting it wage it’s war against the infection. 

 

There was a chance, the healers said, that he would come out of this unscathed. Worn out, a little worse for the wear, but okay after a time. But there was a chance he would never wake, the fever and infection would consume him and they would lose him. 

 

There was also a chance, just a chance, that Anduin would wake up a changed man. The fever would have caused damage the healers couldn’t repair. 

 

Khadgar dipped the cloth into the bowl again, casting a spell to chill the water more, before repeating his previous motions. 

 

He had to hold onto hope Anduin would be okay. 


	9. Stranded

Anduin laid Khadgar down under a tree, making sure he was comfortable until he woke. He wasn’t sure what had happened, only that they were in a middle of a battle before there was a blast of arcane energy and they were transported to a strange island he didn’t recognize. 

 

He studied a fair amount of maps in his time, he had never seen this one before. Once he was sure Khadgar would be okay for just a few minutes, he took a walk around their immediate location. The island was empty from what he could tell, there was wildlife but it was quiet. Hopefully Khadgar would be well enough to try to teleport them out of here, once he woke. 

 

Khadgar groaned as consciousness returned, glancing around at the strange plants surrounding him. He wasn’t sure where they were, but it definitely was not a place he was familiar with. Anduin approached him, kneeling down and helping him sit up, checking over his head injury. “How are you feeling?” he asked, once Khadgar looked a little more awake and aware. 

 

“I’m.. fine, sore but fine. Where are we?” he asked reaching inwards to check his mana and his connection to the arcane… and finding nothing. His panicked eyes darted towards Anduin’s face, “Anduin… I can’t… my magic is gone. I can’t feel the connection anymore.” 

 

Anduin stared hard at Khadgar’s face, “I don’t know where we are.” 


	10. Bruises

Khadgar knew he didn’t mean to, Anduin wasn’t fully in control of himself when he had been drinking. The warrior would squeeze his arm a little tighter while making a point, dragging him through a crowded bar. He was rougher when they had sex, leaving fingerprint bruises on his hips, though Khadgar never minded. He took from it what he needed, the pain helped to remind him, to keep him in the here and now. 

 

It was their normal, and Anduin was always gentle and loving when he was sober, taking care of Khadgar in ways that the younger man had never experienced. Being truly cared for by someone. 

 

Until that night. 

 

It had been a year, a year since they had killed Medivh, since Llane had been murdered by Garona and since Anduin had taken up the mantle as Regent. Khadgar was studying in his room, trying to forget the day. The door crashing open and a very drunk Anduin staggering in, his eyes wild. Khadgar stood immediately, looking to try to soothe the man before he was knocked off balance by Anduin tackling him. 

 

He struggled, pushing Anduin off of him, he couldn’t, wouldn’t, not with Anduin like he was. It wasn’t until Anduin hit him in the face, a very accurately aimed right hook for a man as drunk as he was, that he used his magic and flung the warrior into the wall. 

 

Anduin staggered, suddenly sober when he saw the hurt in Khadgar’s eyes, but before he could speak he was teleported into his room, alone. 

 

Khadgar avoided him, but the bruise on his face was plain to see, and everyone gave Anduin pitiful looks when the mage would quickly leave the room when he came in. He had no one to blame but himself, and he never touched another drop of alcohol again after that night. 

 

Not that it mattered, it was too late and the damage was done. 


	11. Hypothermia

Khadgar was unconscious, and freezing. Anduin tried to build the fire higher, but the small alcove they were hiding in didn’t have much vegetation to burn around them. He didn’t want to get too far away from Khadgar, not as chilled as the mage was. 

 

It was his fault, he shouldn’t have pushed for them to come there, even with their added layers it was still cold and when they were attacked, Khadgar drained himself of mana trying to keep them safe. He wrapped himself around Khadgar again, rubbing his limbs and chest, trying in vain to keep him warm. He looked over towards the woods, fighting a mental war. He could go and find more wood to burn or he could stay here and keep trying to warm Khadgar. 

 

He took the blanket he had wrapped around them both and wrapped Khadgar tightly, “I’ll be right back, I promise” he whispered, knowing Khadgar wouldn’t hear him. 

 

He took off into the woods, quickly, he couldn’t be gone long. Khadgar needed him. 


	12. Electrocution

They were surrounded, and there wasn’t much left he could do to keep them in the fight. He looked to the north and saw another band of orcs running towards them. He had no choice, not this time. 

 

He focused, much as his predecessor did before him, drawing in the magic and focusing it. He let the cast go, bringing down the wall of lighting, a striking memory from the other time it had been done. Once he had it down, he pushed it outward, towards the orc band and cutting them down. 

 

The soldiers took care of the ones that were left, before calling out for a healer. Khadgar fell to his knees, drained from the massive amount of power and control it had taken to do the spell. He looked around and found that they had not lost many during the battle, he was grateful that he was able to turn the tide in their favor. 

 

His eyes followed the line of soldiers and the crumpled form on the ground, with a healer hovering over. He ran when he saw the armor, his heart sinking into his chest. 

 

He could see the burns, smell them even. He watched the healer work, hoping that he didn’t kill Anduin in trying to save them all. 


	13. "Stay"

Anduin opened his eyes slowly, it was almost time, he knew. He looked over to the chair to his right and smiled at the now white haired and much older bookworm that occupied it. Khadgar was skimming the pages just as rapidly as he did in his youth, murmuring the words while reading, once in a while touching his lip as he thought over something he read. He paused, looking up and catching Anduin’s eyes and smiled, wordlessly marking his place and setting the book aside, and moving to sit next to Anduin on the bed. 

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, pushing Anduin’s hair aside, touching his cheek gently, “Is there anything you need?” 

 

Anduin shook his head, closing his eyes and leaning into Khadgar’s touch. “Just, stay.” 

 

Khadgar smiled sadly, he knew it wouldn’t be long now, but he still wasn’t ready for this. They had been fortunate, war never separated them but it seemed they still couldn’t compete with aging. Anduin patted the bed next to him, “Come, let me hold you while I still can.” 

 

Khadgar climbed into the bed, curling next to Anduin and resting his head on his chest, as he had many times before. “I love you, Anduin.” 

 

“I love you too, Khadgar.” 

 

They lay in silence as Anduin took his last breaths holding the man he loved.


	14. Torture

There was screaming. 

 

Followed by laughter, too deep and unnatural sounding, it echoed off of the walls and down the hallways, ringing in the ears of all who heard it. 

 

Anduin Lothar spit blood onto the floor and looked up at the orc, blue eyes filled with rage. The orc muttered something in his own language, turning to face the warlock in the corner of the room. 

 

Gul’dan stepped forward, speaking slowly in the unfamiliar tongue of the human language, “Where is it?” 

 

Lothar smirked, shaking his head once more, his smirk turning into a full grin as the warlock’s face contorted in anger. “I will  _ never _ tell you.” 

 

Gul’dan roared in fury, pulling more of Lothar’s life force from him, the white wispy form of magic turning green as it reached him. He was almost dead, he most certainly knew it. He didn’t have much life left to begin with, but he would never give away the location of the one book that Gul’dan needed. Not when doing so would put Khadgar at risk. 

 

He would rather die. 


	15. Manhandling

No one would call him a dumb man, not by a long shot. He knew he was intelligent, but he also knew that he was broken. He wasn’t whole, he had not been for as long as he could remember. Being ripped from his family at a young age, deprived of many things, he felt so innocent. 

 

It wasn’t intentional, the first time it happened. He and Lothar took what they needed from each other, they never felt a reason to put a name to what they had. It just was. When it got rough, almost out of hand, he found that he liked it. He needed it. 

 

He had felt alive for the first time in, well, ever. 

 

Lothar had regrets the next day, the bruises on Khadgar’s body, the marks left by hands, by teeth. Khadgar had never seemed more content with his life, rid of the anxiety he normally carried on his shoulders. 

 

It happened again, Lothar was hesitant but Khadgar pushed, used words until Lothar lashed out, and found it was what they both needed. Lothar took out his anger, his pain, on Khadgar, and Khadgar took that pain and turned it into what he needed. A way to feel again, a way to ground himself and take his mind off of everything around him. The pressures that came with saving the world. 

 

If anyone noticed the bruises on the Guardian and the Regent, no one said a word.

 

It just was. 


	16. Bedridden

Lothar punched the wall, and immediately regretted it as the stone bit his flesh and he bled. The healer sighed, but crossed the room, cradling his hand gently, letting the warmth of her healing spread to it before patting his shoulder gently and leaving the room. 

 

He turned to look at the form lying prone on the bed, the similarities were striking and bringing back painful memories from before. He closed his eyes, only to see Medivh’s form in the same position decades before. So still, as if he were dead. 

 

He opened his eyes and let the tears flow as he looked over Khadgar’s form, his hair shorter than Medivh’s own had been, but his features locked in a similar grimace. Did he dream? Had Medivh dreamed? He couldn’t remember. 

 

He only remembered the ache in his heart as he sat next to Khadgar’s bed, gripping the limp, pale, ink stained hand in his own. 

 

“Wake, spell-chucker. Please.”


	17. Drugged

Khadgar and Anduin laughed freely, enjoying their time at the bar that night instead of drinking to forget. They told jokes with the men until the men moved on to a game that they watched and laughed to each other about. They were comfortable in their silence, the war hanging over them was winding down and things were going to be at peace again. 

 

Two more drinks were brought over to them, they took them with a thank you, before toasting to their good fortune and taking a drink. 

 

Khadgar felt it first, the tingle of something  _ not right _ but before he could articulate it, the room began to wiggle before him, going out of focus. Sounds didn’t quite reach his ears properly and he looked over at Anduin, only to see the same panic reflected  in his eyes. 

 

A voice broke their focus, and as they were being removed by force from the bar, realized that while the war with the orcs had been won, the one with other kingdoms was just getting started. 

 

Khadgar lost consciousness around the same time he realized the voice that spoke to them belonged to one of the council members of the Kirin Tor. 


	18. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda bleeds from the one before it. Whoops.

Khadgar struggled against the bonds, but knew it was a worthless fight, they were stronger than he was and he couldn’t magic his way out of them like he had done before. 

 

He knew Anduin was in another cell, similar to his, and probably trying to think of a way out of the bonds as well. He knew the color of the walls, knew that they were being held inside the city, in rooms hidden far from where anyone could hear them. 

 

They were bargaining chips. 

 

He knew the Kirin Tor had corrupt members on the council, but he never would have thought that any of them would go as far as to kidnap the Regent of one of the largest kingdoms in the realm. He wasn’t sure of the end game, but it wasn’t going to be pretty. 

 

The door opened and he squinted towards the light illuminating the entrance. 

 

“Hello, Khadgar.” 


	19. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of these prompts are not as... devastating as some of the previous ones.

He stormed through the hallways as quickly as he could, his mana was depleted but he was still physically able to move around. The guards didn’t question him, stepping out of the way and letting him pass. Any other day he would be humored at the change in their treatment of him, he was respected here in the Keep. Before, he was a criminal, a  _ spell-chucker _ and not to be trusted. Now, he was the advisor to the Regent, part of the Royal family. 

 

He stopped outside the door, looking into the room at Anduin’s form lying on the bed. The healer stood and rose, stepping towards the door and clapping Khadgar’s shoulder. “He will be fine, but he needs a lot of rest. I doubt he’s slept in the last few days.” 

 

Khadgar nodded, thanking the healer as he closed the door behind him. He stepped over to the bed, sitting down gently beside Anduin and grasping his hand. Anduin was asleep, and the healer had been right, he couldn’t remember the last time Anduin slept more than an hour or two at a time. The war was hard on all of them, even more so for Anduin, who had taken it upon himself to try to stop the orcish horde at all costs. 

 

Khadgar hoped it didn’t cost Anduin his life, because that was a price he wasn’t willing to pay. 


	20. Concussion

“Ouch, that hurts.” 

 

Anduin grunted as the healer examined him, “Just a concussion, milord, you need plenty of rest.” 

 

Khadgar snorted from the corner of the room, “rest” and “Anduin” in the same sentence was laughable at best. He ignored the glare Anduin sent his way, thanking the healer and sending them on their way. He turned to look at Anduin still seated on the bed and crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, not unlike what Anduin had done to him on plenty of occasions. 

 

“You heard him, rest. That means no more charging out into the fray and trying to get yourself killed.” Khadgar patted him gently, helping him remove the leather tunic he still wore and settling him back down into the bed. 

 

Anduin stayed quiet for the moment, contemplating Khadgar’s words. 

 

“I’ll do it, only if you promise to keep yourself safe, too.”


	21. Harsh Climate

Khadgar swore, hefting an unconscious Anduin up onto his shoulder and towards the cave he had found not far from where they had landed. 

 

They had to get out of the open air, the desert was prone to severe windstorms, the likes of which would shred their skin. He made it to the cave, ducking inside and setting Anduin down near the back wall. They should be far enough inside that they would be safe until Anduin was awake and his mana was replenished.

 

It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission that went completely wrong, resulting in Anduin being injured and himself depleting his mana keeping them safe long enough and teleporting away from the fray. He had not realized just how far the Orcs had spread across Kalimdor until that moment. 

 

The wind outside started to howl and he could see the sand blowing across the mouth of the cave. He pulled himself further back, using his body as sort of a shield in front of Anduin. 

 

He hoped his mana recovered soon, he wasn’t sure how long they would last out there. 


	22. Friendly Fire

“Everyone down!” Khadgar cried out across the field, soldiers instinctively ducking, used to the mage’s crazy, and mostly life saving, antics at this point. The fire blasts flew over their heads, slamming into the orcs charging forward. 

 

Anduin stood back up and rushed back into the fray, hearing Khadgar cast not far behind him. The horn that sounded behind them warned them that the archers had arrived, at last, and they pulled their ranks closer, enabling the archers to take out the front line. 

 

Andun turned to see Khadgar pushed ahead of him, only slightly, but it was just enough. While Khadgar had managed to push another wave of the orcs back, he was too far out and a stray arrow caught him in the chest as he turned to come back towards Anduin. 

 

He watched Khadgar collapse to the ground, the only sound he could hear was screaming. 


	23. Self Sacrifice

Khadgar cast another spell, trying in vain to keep them back long enough so that they could get away. It was difficult, he could tell his mana was low and he wasn’t going to last too much longer before he couldn’t cast anymore. 

 

He turned to see Anduin cutting down more of them, but he was almost utterly surrounded. He ran over, knocking one back that was coming from behind and taking them out while Anduin finished off the other two. 

 

“We have to move, Anduin, now!” 

 

Anduin nodded, pushing himself to follow Khadgar, and they were almost there, almost behind their lines again when he saw the warlock. 

 

Just as the warlock released his cast, he did the only thing he could think of, he threw himself at Khadgar, knocking him out of the way as the spell hit him and flung him backwards. 

 

Pain rippled through his body and he knew no more. 


	24. Drowning

The naga had swarmed the deck, it took everything Anduin and his men had to fight them back, with Khadgar casting spells to slow them down and push them back as well. They were victorious, managing to push them all down before Anduin looked around and saw the commotion over the side of the ship. 

 

He stripped his armor and sword, flinging himself into the water despite the protests of his men, and grabbing Khadgar before swimming towards the rope tossed down. He tied it around Khadgar firmly before grabbing the second rope tossed down. He climbed up, watching to make sure Khadgar was okay as he was hoisted onto the deck. 

 

The healer on board was already working on Khadgar before he finished climbing over the rail, his second in command holding him back. Khadgar finally coughed up water, gasping for air as the healer turned him over and cast a spell to help ease the pain. 

 

Anduin was at his side immediately, the shock of almost losing him too much to bear. 


	25. Restraints

Anduin woke with a start, the ache in his head blurring his vision slightly and the light causing the pain to throb more. He tried to shield his eyes but found his arms came up short, and he was chained to the wall. He shook his head, then looked around the room desperately, trying to place where he was and why he was chained up. 

 

He saw Khadgar on the opposite wall, his hair matted with blood from the blow he had taken to his head. He was conscious but looked like he was struggling with his own bonds. Anduin forced his eyes to focus on the metal around his lover’s wrists, and his eyes widened at the sight of arcane bindings. 

 

It was an archaic practice, using them to bind a caster, whoever had taken them must have felt threatened enough to bind Khadgar. He tried to listen to the voices he heard in the hall just outside of where they were being kept, but couldn’t make out the words. They were in a foreign tongue, not one he was familiar with. 

 

Khadgar stopped struggling, the bindings were burning him anyhow from his instinctually calling to his magic, and started to listen as well. 

 

Darnassian. 

 

He wasn’t sure why they were being held by those who they had considered their allies, but he was worried. The night elves were not fans of magic users, which would explain the arcane bindings, but what did they want with Khadgar and Anduin? 

 

The sounds of footsteps coming their way meant they wouldn’t be waiting long to find out, he only hoped they made it out of there alive. 


	26. Broken Ribs

“Sit still!”

 

Khadgar instinctively called to his arcane, but bit his lip to stop himself from casting as Anduin tried to carry him to the healer. It hurt to move, to breathe, and if he were being honest, in that moment he wished the orc had killed him instead. 

 

“We’re almost there, hang on.” Anduin said, trying to climb the steps as gingerly as he could, he wasn’t sure but he thought that Khadgar had broken ribs. The orcs surprised them, they had joined some of his men on a routine patrol, Khadgar had wanted to check the land near where the orcs had come in, to see the damage the fel had caused. There were still some of Gul’dan’s loyal followers there, and they didn’t see the attack coming, the orcs surprising them and almost taking them out had Khadgar not acted fast and cast quickly. Anduin and the men had managed to take them out after Khadgar had been knocked away by one of the orcs with a mace to the ribs. 

 

He laid Khadgar down on the bed, the healer right behind him, immediately calling to the Light and mending Khadgar’s ribs. Khadgar took a deep breath once the healer moved on, checking Khadgar’s other injuries. Anduin breathed a sigh of relief when the healer was finished and told them he had gotten everything, but Khadgar should rest for a couple of days. The look the mage gave him told him that probably wasn’t going to happen. 

 


	27. "I Can't Walk."

“Damnit!” 

 

Lothar tried, and failed, to drag himself off of the ground, his legs were useless and he knew it, but he couldn’t lay here and wait to be found by an orc. 

 

Khadgar rushed over, throwing a shield around them as he knelt into the bloodied dirt next to Anduin, “Are you hurt?”

 

Lothar cringed, “I can’t walk.” gesturing to his bent and useless legs. Khadgar couldn’t tell how bad it was, but there was no way Lothar was moving of his own accord. He took a look around them and saw that the soldiers, smart fighters trained by Anduin himself, were retreating. He quickly pulled the last of his power to him, summoning a teleportation circle around them and teleporting them away from the fray. 

 

Khadgar helped the healers move him so they could begin their work, he only hoped that they could repair his legs so he could walk again. 


	28. Severe Illness

Khadgar wasn’t a patient man, the healers knew that and were trying their best to work around his pacing and obvious irritation. They had not so gently removed him from the room so they could assess the Regent and try to find out why he had fallen ill so quickly. 

 

One of the healers finally stepped out in the hallway, having drawn the short straw in being the one to speak to Khadgar. He spun on his heel to face the man, his annoyance causing his magic to be draw unintentionally, causing the healer to take a step back until Khadgar could rein it back in. 

 

“Sir, he’s very ill. We have done what we can for him, but at this point he needs time and rest.” the healer quickly retreated, leaving Khadgar alone in the hallway to seethe. He tried to pull himself together, Anduin wouldn’t do well to see Khadgar tearing at the seams. He took a deep breath and stepped back into their room. 

 

Anduin was lying on the bed, his face turned towards the window but he seemed to be staring unfocused through it. He didn’t acknowledge Khadgar until the younger man had sat next to him on the bed, smiling gently as Khadgar took his hand in his own. 

 

“You should be nicer to the healers, I won’t always be around to soothe things between you and them.” Anduin said softly, squeezing Khadgar’s hand just a little. He was hoping that the healers were right and he would recover, otherwise there wouldn’t be a next time. 


	29. Seizure

The weather was nice, it was spring and the sun was warm on his face as he and Khadgar walked through the castle grounds. It was calm, they weren’t in a rush to deal with anything and they didn’t have to worry about any attacks from the orcs. 

 

They walked at a leisurely pace, chatting about random things, the weather, the lunch they had eaten an hour before and how nice it was to just be able to enjoy the day instead of worrying about anything. 

 

Khadgar grimaced and rubbed his temple again, Anduin was reminded of the headaches Medivh had suffered when they were younger and was concerned. Khadgar chuckled and waved him off, seemingly unconcerned about them. Anduin shrugged and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind as they walked to the lake. They sat by the lake in the grass, Anduin leaning back on his palms and tilting his face upward, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth from the sun. Khadgar smiled at the sight before he grimaced again, looking downward and rubbing both temples. 

 

Anduin looked over just as Khadgar’s face went blank and he started to have convulsions, his yells alerted the guards, who summoned a healer as Anduin knelt by Khadgar, keeping him from hurting himself. They stopped as suddenly as they began, but Khadgar wasn’t regaining consciousness. Anduin followed behind the guards and healers as they carried him inside, the same dread filling his gut as it had when Medivh fell into his coma. 

 


	30. Caregiver

Taria smiled at him as he passed her in the hall, stepping into the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. He grabbed the basin and cloth the servants had set out for him from the dresser, moving to the bedside and dipping the cloth, wringing it out and slowly beginning the same cleaning ritual he had done for Anduin the last couple of months. 

 

They had told him Anduin shouldn’t have lived, not through a blow to the head like that, but he knew Anduin was strong, that one day he would wake up. They had managed to take down the orc, Doomhammer, that had tried to kill Anduin that day. The first few days were the worst, they almost lost him, but Khadgar wouldn’t let the healers give up hope. He moved Anduin to more private quarters once he was stable, making sure he was taken care of while he slept. 

 

He supposed he could have asked the servants to handle some of the care, but he didn’t trust anyone else to do it with as much care as he put into it. 

 

Once he was finished, he grabbed a book and softly read outloud to Anduin, hoping his voice let Anduin know he was not alone and that they were waiting for him to wake up.  

 


	31. Showdown

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but the tide had turned against them and they were on the losing end of the battle. Anduin found Khadgar in the chaos, pulling him close and giving him a look. Khadgar nodded, they weren’t going to get out of this alive, so they were going to take out every orc they could, giving the men who were further away from the fray a chance to live until the next day, at least. 

 

Anduin kept Khadgar protected as he called all the power he could to him, shouting orders at the men and women to retreat and get as far away as they could from the pair. He could feel the power in the air as Khadgar began the spell, the hair on his skin standing up and the electricity of the arcane dancing over his skin. He backed up against Khadgar, and they shared a look and a nod before the spell completed. 

 

The wave of the blast took out the rest of the orcs, save a few, leaving a crater in the ground where Anduin and Khadgar had stood. Their sacrifice that day led to the defeat of the horde threat to their kingdom and the soldiers that were there that day told stories of the bravery of the young, powerful mage Khadgar and the Regent Lord Anduin Lothar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S COMPLETE!
> 
> I told you guys I would, and I did. Thank ALL of you who have stuck it out and encouraged me, you're the best! <3


End file.
